Dance With Me
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Riza stays the night with Roy to watch his back, since Scar's in central. She says that he can't leave his office, and so the two stay together. They talk and Roy finds out his favorite song is Riza's too. That night he sees a more feminine side of her...
1. Chapter 1  Spending The Night

**Dance With Me**

**Anime: FMA/FMA: B**

**Pairing: Royai (Roy x Riza)**

**Anime-fan-willa**

Jean Havoc opened the door, and a cheesy love song from the next room drafted in.

"_I've been wondering why_

_It's taken me so long to_

_Say what I feel_

_To tell you that I love you"_

He turned, "See you tomorrow, Sir!"

"Good night, Havoc."

Then the door closed as he walked out, and the music stopped abruptly.

Roy Mustang sighed.

"Another long day of work..."

"You can say that again."

He jumped, seeing that familiar face walking in.

"You startled me, Lieutenant."

"With all due respect, sir, you should keep your guard up more often."

The Colonel chuckled. "You really are something, Riza."

The blonde sighed and walked over to him with a stern look on her face. "I thought I told you to be more professional, sir! I strongly advise you to call me by my rank, not my name!"

"Whatever you say, First Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

Roy smiled and patted his desk invitingly.

"What are you implying, sir?"

He winked at her, and said with the most seductive tone he could muster, "I'm _implying_ that you sit your sexy ass down on my desk. "

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The "Hero of Ishbal" sat huddled behind his upturned desk, his soul escaping from his mouth.

"W-what was that for, Lieutenant?" he whimpered,

Riza blew the smoke off of the tip of her gun.

"That was for the sexist remark, sir."

Carefully, Roy set his office back up, and sat down again.

He sighed, seeing the bullet holes in his brand new desk.

"Anyway, there must've been a reason you came here. Right, Lieutenant?"

"Yes. There was, sir."

"Well then, would you mind explaining it to me?"

"Oh! Right away!"

Roy folded his arms as she raised one of hers to her forehead.

"PERMISSION TO STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT, SIR!"

The flame alchemist's cheeks turned redder than fire itself.

"OH BABY!" He grinned widely, looking like more of a sleazy pervert than high-ranking military personnel. "Where did this come from? One minute you're shooting at me and the next you wanna—"

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

A massive vein pulsed on Riza's forehead.

"Please don't misunderstand, sir," she growled, "It's just that Scar's been spotted in central, as you're well aware, so I just thought you'd be safer with me around."

"I see..." The Colonel was completely composed. "To cover my back, right?"

"Of course, sir. There's nothing I'd rather do."

A hair on Roy's head sprung up, "I KNOW SOMETHIN' I'D RATHER DO!"

Then he crouched down as quickly as he possibly could, hastily upturned his desk, shielding himself from injury, and squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could in fear of what was to come.

But no guns were fired.

Slowly, he opened one eye.

Then the other.

Eventually, he peered over the edge of the desk. But she wasn't there.

"Uh, Lieutenant...?"

"You called, sir?"

He spun around to see Riza crouched down next to him behind the desk.

"HOLYSHIT!" Roy cried, and backed up until his back hit the wall.

"Relax, sir." She chuckled, and picked up his desk.

Roy let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! I thought for sure you were gonna—"

_**Pop**_

An icy chill ran down his back as she cocked the gun, a serious expression on her face.

"L-Lieutenant?"

Then she smiled and shoved the gun into her belt.

"Relax, sir, I'm out of bullets."


	2. Chapter 2  Preparations

Roy finished blowing up the air mattress and scowled.

"Tell me again why it's necessary that we can't leave this place, Lieutenant?"

"Because it's too dangerous, sir! Recent reports state that Scar is rear by, so I can't just let you go home and sleep unprotected, since you were his last target."

"Riiiight..."

"Don't give me that, sir! This is for your own good!"

"Sure it is." Roy sighed, remembering that nice, cushy bed at home, and that comforting pile of... uh... magazines...

"Sir, you're drooling again!"

"Oh, thanks Lieutenant."

Riza reached into a bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Seriously," she muttered, "what would you do without me..."

His mind flashed back to his porn stash. "I know what I'd do right now." he thought, and let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"AHEM!"

Roy looked at the blonde woman, who was glaring at him impatiently.

"What is it now, Lieutenant?"

"Well, I have to change, sir!"

His eyes went from hers to the large white pajamas in her hands.

The Colonel's cheeks turned a deep crimson and blood dripped from his nose. "Heh heh..." he snickered, "Go right ahead."

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT OF BULLETS!"

"I re-loaded."


	3. Chapter 3 The Song

Riza quickly buttoned up her top, knowing that the less time she spent changing, the less time Roy had to sneak peeks at her.

She took her hair down and turned around.

"COLONEL!"

He was sitting on his desk about 5 feet away, legs crossed and eyeing her intently.

But even that wasn't the most violating part of it.

Colonel Roy Mustang was in his Scooby-do boxers.

"Please, sir, put some cloths on." Riza said, throwing his pants at him.

"No can do," he smirked, tossing them onto the floor, "these are _my_ pajamas."

She sighed heavily. "Fine, sir. Just... button up the hole."

His face turned the reddest it had been that night as he realized that she was right, his fly was completely open.

"You're embarrassing, sir." She muttered, as he struggled frantically to button his pants.

"Well why were you looking at my crotch in the first place!"

This time it was Riza's turn to blush.

"It was... it was the Scooby dos, sir." she admitted, and began to laugh.

"What about them?"

"Well it's just that I can't believe you watch that, sir. It was my favorite show when I was little."

"Really? Mine too."

"Imagine that."

They stood there in awkward silence for a long time, until Roy decided it was time to embarrass himself even further.

"Hey Lieutenant," he smirked, and turned on his radio. "How about a little music?"

An ironically sappy love song came onto the radio.

"I love this song," she smiled.

"Me too" Roy said, "I guess that's another thing we have in common."

He turned the knob and raised the volume.

"_I've been wondering why_

_It's taken me so long to_

_Say what I feel_

_To tell you that I love you!_

_Wanna let you in my heart_

_And do what I want to_

_Why can't I just say it?_

_Why can't I say 'I love you'?"_

Roy began to sing along and Riza laughed at how terrible he was.

"_I've wasted all my time, _

_Doing what it's safe to do!"_

She grinned widely and joined in.

"_When in reality_

_I wanna be closer to you!"_

Each drew closer and held up pretend microphones, singing off key but enjoying themselves none-the-less.

"_I spend all of my time_

_Dreaming about me 'n' you_

_When I can't even take the time, _

_To tell you that—"_

They both stopped simultaneously, and stared at each other, each knowing full well that those next three words were just too awkward to say out loud.

Roy went back behind his desk and turned off the radio.

Then they stood there in silence for the longest time.

"Riza, I..."

"Yes?"

"... Um... never mind..."

Quietly, he tiptoed over to the air mattress and lay down on the cool rubber surface.

He shivered at the absence of a blanket, and curled up into a ball.

Riza watched him in silence, not doing anything, until finally she chuckled at how hopeless he was.

"Really, Colonel, you can't do anything by yourself..."

With that, she walked over to where he was and lay next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"LUITENANT! JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What I'm supposed to be doing, sir; protecting you."

"From catching a cold?"

"Exactly."

The two lay there in awkward silence for minutes on end, each too embarrassed to fall asleep.

Then, Roy began to mumble quietly.

At first, it wasn't loud enough for Riza to make out what he was saying, but as he gradually raised the volume, she could understand perfectly.

"_I've been wondering why_

_It's taken me so long to..." _

He paused. "Your turn, Lieutenant."

"Um, yes sir._ To say what I feel,_

_To tell you that I love you..."_

Just then, Roy rolled around to face her.

"I love you too." He said smugly, and kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning back around.

"S-Sir..."

"Please, Riza, call me Roy."

"Uh, okay... then Roy?"

"What is it?"

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Authors notes:

THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC (BECAUSE GOD I HATE THOSE!)

These lyrics in no way belong to an actual song.

A boy wrote it for me a long time ago.

It's not published, so stop asking "what's the song?"

It's something he wrote and the only complete copy is on a piece of paper in my room. You cannot google it, nor can you search it on youtube or itunes.

I added it because I found it funny and ironic that the lyrics written about our relationship related so well to the relationship of Roy and Riza.

I just added it as a personal reference, so in no way are you supposed to know the tune nor do I want you to make one up.

Just read the lyrics like they're poetry to better understand their relationship, or just to make the connection, if you're already fully aware of their story.

Also, I wasn't planning on telling you this in the first place. This is something very personal to me, so I just added it for myself, not to explain it to each of you every time you ask what this song's name is.

But that's not the worst part!

YOU GUYS ARE CALLING THIS A SONG FIC TT^TT

Because that isn't a song you'd know, (and because this story has more of an actual plot than most song fics,) it's just not. Okay?

I really hate song fics TT^TT

So I REALLY hope this came out better than most of those pieces of crap.

And again, those lyrics were only a personal reference for me, nothing more.

Most definitely not a song fic.

... because those need to die.


End file.
